The Life of a Teen Mom
by gurllimerdancer57
Summary: Klarissa isn't normal, and she wants to find out who she is. She's a teen mom, and ex-fiance, a new girlfriend and a confused chick. She finds out who she is, what love is, and most of all: she meets her husband, her future and - herself. ENJOY story!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my son's room, smiling to myself. Cute little bug designs, happy faces, and, well, his world.

Jace sneezed. His tiny, chubby hands rubbed against his face and his little body curled up, making him cry. His little clothes scrunched up, and his little toothless mouth opened for a loud cry.

"Shhh, baby."

Suddenly, someone's warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I laughed. "Hey," I teased.

Jake, my fiancé bit my ear teasingly. "Hey, sexy," He wrapped his arms around my chest, making me understand his motions.

"I'm sorry, you got me pregnant once, you're not getting me pregnant again, mister," and I released myself, and tended to Jace's needs. I went to sit down on the rocking chair.

"Well, anyways, I came in here to tell you that you have mail from the school, or, aka, you're report card. And, trust, me, it's pretty bad." He grinned.

I pulled down my black shirt, and got ready to breastfeed Jace. His mouth wasn't responding, so I had to help him.

"You're still trying to boobie-feed him?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes at his sex comment, wishing I hadn't even done that.

"Umm, well, if you were a teen mom you'd understand, and Jace doesn't respond to anything else after he's had formula so I have to _breastfeed _him." I finished that topic quickly. "Anyways, hand it over."

"Fine."

I looked at the paper, and flinched.

"Omigod, I have to take Calculus, English, and freaking Health again?" I sighed.

"What's so bad with Health?" He obviously didn't know because he dropped out of school this year and he has a job.

"Well, when I was pregnant in the fall, Mrs. Ekhart made us study 'Feminine: Getting Pregnant' thing and we got a hard-cover book with 187 pages in it. Then, she made us study me and Jaclyn's stomachs to see the difference between 7 months and 3 months, which pissed me off and we had to do a whole study on the 'inside the stomach' model. She docked us 30 points for refusing to show her our ultrasound pictures during class and 10 points for getting pregnant because we didn't 'protect' ourselves when we accidentally _got _pregnant,"

"Wow. What a bitc-"

"CHILD!"

"Botch. Happy?"

"Very,"

I just noticed Jace was passed out. Literally, he was snoring.

Jake and I laughed, and I put him to bed. When I turned around, Jake had kissed me. I kissed him back, smiling.

Jake, Klarissa, and Jace Brinson-Wilter.

A happy family of un-adult teenagers and baby.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with sweat down my back, and a heavy breathing next to me, and a silent lip-smacking sound from another room. My head pounded, and while I searched for the lamp, I managed to stand up.

I felt air whoosh against my thighs, and I realized I was in a hot-pink thong and yellow tight tank-top. I quickly slipped a robe on, and realized it was too hot for it so I dropped it. I scampered to Jace's bedroom, and I found myself in shock as I realized that the sun was up, and it was past seven.

"Oh, shit!" I pressed. I lifted Jace up, and he started smiling, and played with my tank top strap. He found my pink bra and snapped it.

"OUCH!" I should loosen them, but who has time when their a teen mom?

I ran downstairs, and shuffled through my back-pack. I had my cheer try-outs today and I had a chemistry test (AGAIN) and I had to get to work at six or I'd be fired. I set Jace down in his play pen, and he squealed with joy, and at least he didn't annoy me completely.

About five minutes later when his formula was done, he started bawling. "EEEAWWW!" he screeched.

"Jace, I'm right here!" I came in, and his diaper was full of crap that was leaking out on my new carpet. "JACE!"

I heard some grumbling upstairs and I grabbed Jace and hauled him upstairs in a towel. I set him down on his changing table, and I heard foot-steps coming in.

Jace squealed as I ripped off his diaper.

"What happened?" Jake asked. I turned around, and he was blinking hard trying to see.

"Well, Jace had a major pants explosion after I put him in his play pen for only about three minutes," I said, wiping my son's butt.

"Is it just me or are you standing in his room on a school day half-naked and freaking out?"

No duh.

"HELP ME!" And he got to work with occupying Jace, while I had to clean up this shitty mess.

Once Jace was cleaned up, I hauled him into the bathroom and gave him a bath. Then, I brought him back to his room and put sweats on him, while Jake and Jace made gurgling noises and played.

"Klarissa," Jake said, once we were downstairs watching a movie, and while I cradled the sleeping Jace in my arms, with a blanket over my nude legs and my head resting on Jake's chest.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted you to know that you're a smoking hot teenaged mom, and the greatest girlfriend ever," doesn't he mean fiancé?

"Don't you mean fiancé?"

"No, because I never proposed,"

"Uhhhh, yeah, you did."

"Nope," and he got off the couch and suddenly, he got down on one knee, grasping a small case.

My heart stopped beating. For real, now? Not a fake, plastic ring?

"Klarissa Mae Wilter, will you marry-"

The door came open, and my ex-boyfriend came in.

"Me."

My ex looked at Jake hard, and stony faced. His face grew white, and then filled with a reddish color. "I can't believe you, Klarissa. You kept the baby? You're marrying him? You skipped school? YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME AND CHEATED ON ME?"

I glared at him. I don't need this crap from Chad. He acts like he's the father of Jace, and acts like we never broke up. I dumped him the night before I got pregnant, and he was having sex with some slutty girls in my grade. When I met Jake, Jake understood me, and, well, we had crushes on each other and we secretly were dating when Chad was in Australia once. Then, when Jake found me, I got drunk and I felt that I was ready to lose my virginity on him. Chad promised me that he'd never lose his until it was with me. But I never said a word about it to him.

"Chad, grow up. Jace is not you're kid and this is not you're house and I'm not your fiancé or girlfriend. I'm not skipping school. I have a right to marry Jake, and you cheated on me first."

Chad walked closer to me and slapped me. "Lies, you bitch."

"Dude, get the fuck off of her," Jake said.

"Shut-up," Chad started.

Jake punched him in the mouth. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the wall. Jake pulled out a gun and put it to Chad's head.

"DUDE!" Chad squirmed.

I gawked at Jake. A gun?

"Are you going to fucking leave my property and fuck off of her and _my son_ or am I going to have to tell you how it's done from another perspective?"

Chad grinded his teeth. He muttered, "Fuck off." and he wriggled loose and walked out with the middle finger.

"What was that?" I snapped. "Do you have any idea what Chad's gonna do next? He's gonna fucking tell the cops for Christ's sake! If you would've triggered that gun and somebody heard, we would've been in deep shit! We would've lost Jace to foster care, you would be charged with murder and some school charge, and I'd be held accounted for being an illegal mother at the age of seventeen and missing out of school plus the fiancé of a murderer!"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "The gun wasn't loaded. It was an antique from World War II, and he just needed to learn a lesson."

"Can we forget this all…happened?" Fine. I'd give him slack. At least he didn't try it on me first.

"Okay," I got up, and kissed him. I ran upstairs with Jace, and decided to not go to school until noon, but to work earlier. I had three more hours to kill so I might as well use them.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to school, my best friend Heather looked at me in shock. "Where were you? You promised you'd be here on time! Oh, did you know Chad is quitting school here and he's going to the military? He decided that on Friday when you were gone. So, how's my favorite baby?"

"Wait – Chad Phillips? My ex boyfriend?" I couldn't believe it. Military? It's great but…he just couldn't get away from me, could he? And then it all explodes and he wanted to marry me instead for when he leaves the military and he wanted to have only our kids in our 'future' family?

I'm such an ass.

"Uh, yeah," she looks me over. "Oh no. Was it you he was saying he wanted to go and marry? Omigod, did he come over?"

"Yeah. He slapped me, got upset, then Jake pulled a none-usable gun to Chad's head and threatened him, and also punched Chad in the face; right in the jaw-line."

"Oh." she made a sizzling sound.

"Yep,"

"And Jace…..?" she trailed.

"Oh he was happy until he had a crap-over dose and crap ran out of his diaper onto my new carpet, and, well, then Jake made him happy during his bath and when I changed him, then he fell asleep in my arms."

"Wow," she smiled then sighed uncomfortably.

About ten minutes ticked by. Students poured around the halls, using their hourly free-time wisely. I came earlier, and I was hoping on heading to Starbucks.

"Starbucks?" I asked, feeling for my fifty in my pocket.

"Sure."

When we arrived at Starbucks, we ordered our drinks and headed out, and hopped into my car and drove back to the school, and sat outside on the green grass, sipping cappuccinos.

"Hey, Klarissa?" Heather asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to Lauren's party on Friday or…?"

"Look, Heather, I know you want me to come to parties again, but now that my child's out of my uterus, and I'm not throwing up all the time, I still can't go. I have a family now, and I have a seven month year old at home, with his daddy. I'm not getting into the drugs, and I'm not getting drunk and pregnant again over a guy. I have homework, I have work, and I have my own house. I need to get groceries, cash checks and all that stuff on Fridays. It's not easy, and I'm not going to spend time in a cellar if I get caught. I don't care if you go, but don't ask me about parties because it's always no. Remember, Jace a baby, and Jake, my fiancé. I also have wedding plans, and, you see, being a teen mom is really hard. Soon, I'll be twenty-one and Jace will be out for soccer or some sport and I'll need to be there. And, I might have another kid! I don't even know if I'm going to collage, let alone getting a scholarship and graduating. It's not easy,"

"I know, Klarissa, that's the thing. You shut me out on what happens when you're boyfriend comes to visit, you won't let me talk, and you come late every day and you won't go to parties. It's not all about you, Klarissa. There's no _me_ in friendship."

"And maybe that's a problem, Heather. Yeah, you technically got me pregnant and drunk because you insisted I came and the party and you insisted that I had some beer," I looked her over. "And you also insisted I'd talk to that hot guy in the corner to ask you out when, really, was an unknown trap to getting me pregnant!"

"I didn't. You so happened to fall into his charms _before _the party and you knew him before you told me. You said you were depressed, so I invited you to come. You didn't have to, and I didn't do a magic trick to get you naked and you two to lock yourselves in the bathroom, but it was really just a future reference. Don't blame your problems on someone else, Klarissa."

"Well that's your problem, not mine. Go ahead, become friends with some drunk slut who throw's parties twice a month. I don't really give a rat's ass about it."

I stood up, and walked away, towards the parking lot. I'm not going to school anymore. I'm going to freaking home school starting next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

When stopped for gas on my way home after I picked up Jace from day-care, I noticed something familiar about a car parked on the other side of the gas pump. It looked like a Hollywood car that held Miley Cyrus inside, but, really it was something different. Something professional hidden in it. Something –

Amazing.

It was Joslynn Von Gouŕe, a famous Teenage Life worker, who's rebuilt many teen's lives from pregnancy to weight, to fashion to love. Whatever she does to a teenager, fixes their lives to become Hollywood material, and feeling better and an economy watcher. Their nice, but hot, have style but know how to cue their inner slacks, and are smart, but stupid.

She smiled at me, while I was digging for a coupon on the floor in the back, where Jace was smiling and cooing.

"Cute baby; how old is he?" she asked, walking over.

"Seven and a half months."

"And, you're a teenager, right, and you have a child? You look sort of upset, sweetie."

"Umm, yeah. I'm Klarissa Wilter and I'm seventeen." I pointed out.

"Interesting. You look a lot like me. I want to set you up for an appointment on Thursday, if I may, and I have an awkward conclusion to something."

"Oh, sure," I said.

"Not to be rude, but who's your mother?" Okay.

"Tarieca Wilter," I pointed out.

She gawked at me, and her eyes welled up with something that really looked like tears. I made Joslynn….cry….for saying my mom's name?

"Omigosh." And she hugged me. "I have so much to tell you on Thursday. And, please, bring you're baby."

"Jace, you mean," I corrected.

"Yes, Jace. I'll see you at ten." She winked, and strode back to her car in black boots and gray dress. I felt so under-dressed in my black sneakers and jeans, and my pink Aréopostle t-shirt.

But, if she could see some weird future, I guess I'd have to accept it.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of my week sucked.

Heather ditched me completely, she said that she wanted more friends, and she apparently has a boyfriend and Lauren's her best friend. They went shopping for party dresses on Wednesday, and Heather started looking "hot" with a bigger bra, sexy hair styles and clothes, different make-up, and a whole nother dictionary or words.

Her boyfriend, Oliver, spanks her in the halls and they kiss in the halls a lot. In only a frickin' week! Lauren hooks arms with her also, and I've e-mailed (well, black-mailed, actually) on facebook and called her a slut, so she sent it as an abuse and I got my account deleted. I was on levels above 50 on all my games! What the heifer?

Then, Jace got all pissy at me and I got so much homework so far. I'm a living….what am I? I piss-drunk-whore? No, that's Heather. A poser? Sure, a poser! I'm a frickin' nonliving, indivisible, mother, fiancé and poser straight from the donkey's ass.

I was fearless, too. Who would take off their bra in the locker room and show every girl their boobs? ME! Because I don't take bull spit from teenage brats, I give them what they want to see from suffering people.

That's what I thought on Wednesday, right before P.E., and right before I saw Heather from another person. Every girl must've been on meds, but Heather said something totally out of my area.

"Hey, can I borrow someone's condoms for Friday?" she asked, and every girl acted a little different. Moods shifted into a "the talk" sensation, and I about puked. It got so bad; I thought getting pregnant was not even close.

"I don't know if I have any left! My mom might've used them all," Jennifer said.

"Well, as long as you don't get too drunk to do a heavy dogg-" Lacey got cut off by Kristi.

"Of course she wouldn't! She's a freaking virgin!" she said.

"No, actually I've had sex twice."

"Oh." And Kristi smiled.

"I'm a virgin," Zadi said, blushing. "In a way,"

"Really, you're a lesbo?" Jen asked.

"Well, I just don't want to get pregnant," Zadi looked over in my direction. "Like Klarissa,"

Heather's eyes bored into mine. Then, they turned soft when she saw my face and suddenly remembered. Every girl looked over at me. I was the only girl in the grade who's gotten pregnant from other guy from another school.

"Right?" Zadi asked.

"Um, yeah," I suddenly blushed, and Trina, who was right next to me, nudged me and shook her head sympathetically.

"Oh, it was an accident, right? I mean, it's not like she actually kept the baby; the baby was a mistake." Heather said.

"Yeah, I mean, the other girl whoever she was adopted her baby. Klarissa's pregnancy was a huge mistake, along with that baby, like Heather said," Jen said, putting on her sports bra.

My eyes welled up with tears. I never thought Jace of a mistake. EVER. And, now when I see what people say behind my back, I want to scream. Yes, I got pregnant by accident but the baby – Jace – was never an accident. No matter how many times I wanted to be young again and never grow up, I'd never think of sex as a fun game and I've been naughty. Their really sick.

Heather's sick.

"Shut-up you guys," Trina said. "A baby's never a mistake. Give Klarissa some slack. Especially you, Heather. You were her best friend and I saw in your eyes how much you loved your godson. Don't act all popular now. You guys, Klarissa kept Jace because she loved her son since the very day she heard the news. Since the first breath he took. Since – since the first time she saw life from another perspective. Being a teen mom sucks sometimes. And, come to think of it, she's doing great. She gets her work done, she's never complained about Jace, and she takes time off of school to care for him when she can. She's getting married for cripes sake! Klarissa deserves respect as much as everyone else. You _don't _have the right to treat her like shit, Heather, and everyone against her. Why don't you guys realize she is showing you guys – being an example – for your futures? She's mature enough to be a mom, and, so what? Maybe she hates Chad; it's not her fault they weren't made for each other. But you're just being a donkey's ass right now. So, if she says she hates you, she has that right. Fuck off of her before I have to bring in something you never want to see in your life."

"Whatever," and Jen, Kristi, Heather, Lacey, and their followers strolled away.

"Thanks," I murmured, wiping the tears from my eyes. That was the best thing someone has done for me in a long time. And maybe that's the problem; I'm reading too many books at a time that I can't connect what's happening. And, being a teen mom also sucks, but for me, it's just another lesson in life.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home, my cell was ringing over and over, and I completely felt stressed out. All I wanted to do was sit on the couch, watch TV, and get fat, but I ignored my phone once, then it rang three more times.

I looked at the screen in shock.

It was Jenny, and she was a bitch anyways without being a drama queen in the locker room, and so I suddenly answered it stupidly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Omigod! Guess what?"

"What…?" I trailed.

"Heather just asked Scott Jennings out, and, well, she's depressed because he said no."

"Why?"

"Umm….it's classified information, anyways. I mean, I'm pretty sure she'd want to kill you after what you said to her Monday. God, Klarissa, she got frickin' pissed. She also scribbled bitch on all of your pictures and burned them."

"Wow, I guess it's her problem, then,"

"Oh."

"Look, I know why you're calling, too. It's probably some recorded scam trying to set me up and embarrass me when I have no interest about Heather, you, or any other poser. You know what? I'm actually not a bitch in a way. At least I have some dignity to stick up for myself when, actually, none of you have ever achieved and learned yet."

Silence came upon us like I said something about the world ending or that I'm a freaking Hoboken.

Then, laughter. "You freaking idiots!" someone's voice yelled.

The laughter stopped, and someone said, "Scottie, babe, I'm sorry, but us girls got a little jealous of someone and thought that showing you how teenage girls live; that you'd open up something magical!"

"What the fuck, Heather?" Omigod. HEATHER?

Then, dead air.

I sat on the edge of the couch in tears. Where did my best friend go? What did she end up into? It wasn't even Friday, and, well, she was already about to cheat on her boyfriend and get naked with some posers and Scott Jennings?

Why would I care about Scott, though? I'm in love with Jake.

I think.


	7. Chapter 7

When I pulled up in front of the Teenage Life Counseling building on Thursday, I felt the real urge to pull the reverse on my car, go home, and do something else, but I knew Joslynn would be waiting for me; she'd probably have no more customers or patients for that day.

When I got out, I looked behind me, and in the back, Jace was bawling because he knew I'd gotten out and the dinging noise always annoyed him. I opened his door, shut mine, and pulled him out, grabbed his blanky and his diaper bag, my purse, and realized I should just bring his baby carrier.

While I was messing around with his baby carrier, I noticed someone familiar from the gas station from the other block. His smile, his body figure, the way he speaks, and all the painful memories soaked up inside me.

It was John, my first boy-friend, and he was in the military. We were dating when I was in school, but suddenly I got pregnant, and the distances cut off. When he'd be at a break for two days then going back for four months, we made love about twice, and I felt that I needed to move on, because I got so lonely and confused and I was fighting my own war. We used to write letters back and forth to each other; about two per week. I still love John. More than I ever did with Chad, or Jake or some other guys.

Then, I got myself thinking, tears rolling down my face, words forcing to come out. My heart raced, ached, and it seemed so small. I'd decided I don't want to be Jake's fiancé anymore. I don't want to be with Chad, either, and I certainly don't want to be that cliché girl I've always been.

I wanted nothing more than John. I wanted to marry John, to have beautiful daughters and sons with John. I wanted to be Mrs. Andersen. I don't want anything but John, Klarissa, Jace and my other future kids _with _John.

I walked over to that gas station, tears rolling down my face, Jace on my hip, my long blond hair down my back and behind my ear. I wanted John so bad, I felt like screaming.

As I got closer, John's head moved up, and until I was closer, I said his name. "John?"

He turned around, confused, then, with an expression that I missed, loved, and wanted to see until I died, he smiled. "Klarissa? Wh-wh-why are you here? I thought-"

"John, I made a huge mistake. Ever since we broke up, I felt lost, again. I hated myself and I dated two other posers and one got me pregnant. I can't live without you, I miss you, and I don't want to be apart again. Seriously, I'm not joking, John. I'm screaming inside because I know you'll reject me like I did to you stupidly through a letter I'd been saving for about a month or two and I got so lonely and desperate and I couldn't breathe. I don't want anybody else to judge me or anything! I just know this is quick and sudden and you're probably married or something but I just can't date anyone else. You were my first and my only one, and I hate sappy crap like this because I'm always ignored and rejected, but, I just can't do this anymore!" I started crying harder.

Oh great, I was crying in front of him and he probably thought I was an emotional freak but I didn't care about any other guy. John had everything I've wanted, and he had manners that I'd never learned. We're perfect for each other.

"Klarissa, to tell you the truth, I've not proposed or anything to anybody. I've been gone for nine months straight, and you've obviously accomplished a lot of things. And, well, I've got a lot of stuff to tell you, and apparently, you do too. And you've grown up from the past three years, I guess." He smiled.

I blushed, and blinked away upcoming tears. _But he wanted me three years ago! Why not now? _I thought.

My head spun nervously, until the familiar feeling whooshed over me. I recognized it, yes, but what was it? With my eyes closed I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I could, maybe, if life wasn't so complicated and so mushy, tender, and just plain cold.

All those times I've done this awkward and memorable moment, it just didn't click. What was happening? Would I find out if I opened my eyes? Then I remembered my physical feelings, like, what do I feel?

I suddenly felt a warm, soft baby hand placed on my face. I heard the laughing, the squealing, the sudden tears just all so fast for a confused moment that, incredibly painful as it was, is something that a memoir, kind of like me, would know.

And then I remembered it all from one thought after another. Should I open my eyes and fear or love what happens?

So I did.

John's arms were around my waist, my hand on his neck, the other holding Jace, and salty, warm lips were on mine. I closed my eyes, melting like never before. Jake could've never done this like John. Jake would've made some boob joke or something about me, and he'd playfully tease.

I'd usually slap Jake when he did that and told him to stop, stabbing my fake nails into his wrist, him wincing at the pain, and Jace either in an unconscious sleep or laughing his head off.

But John respects me so much more and I feel so grown up and alive instead of a child that's trying to find her pet unicorn. Jake was just such a jerk now. I used to be in love with him, but, John's just…..more in the picture than ever now that I'm nineteen.

When I was fourteen, I went on a cruise for a year and had no school, but there was supposed to be classes but they decided in December that school should be taken as one class a day. Then, nobody passed any tests and so when I got back to California, I had to re-do eighth grade. Then, when I turned fifteen, that's when I met John, so awkwardly though, because he was eighteen. Now I'm nineteen, and our relationship is getting even better because next year/this summer I'm not going to be a teenager.

We let go, and just hugged. Yep, just stood there, my tears stopping, and no words.

When I reached the front door of Teenage Life again, I was about twenty minutes late. I'd thought of some excuse to say to Joslynn, but that sounded a little rude yet protective. Yes, John and I are dating, and, when I get home, I plan to dump and -

Wait. Jake was my fiancé. I'd dump my fiancé after what we've gone through, when he just proposed and I rejected another past when somehow I thought Jake and I had the future? Ha! I wonder what not-needy and desperate Klarissa would do when, really, today is the first time I actually lost myself, balanced pros and cons, and learned that, well, time, space, and losing it all gives me/you everything you've ever wanted (a.k.a. for me: John).

"Um, I have an appointment with Joslynn and I'm about twenty minutes late," I said to the front desk lady.

She just smiled with her super cherry red glossy lips and her tons of make-up-and-aged face just glowed like she was Barbie and she just met Ken, while he'd just said that she was the most beautiful Barbie ever in front of his ex-girlfriend.

"You're fine, sweetie," she said in her super-squeaky voice. Jace blushed, giggled, and Barbie-desk-lady smiled, adoring my son and his little crush on her. "Joslynn!" she squeaked again, smiling.

I half jumped at the voice of Joslynn; her sweet, musical, innocent voice that reminded me kind of….something like me before I got myself into the whole growing-up-and-falling-for-the-boy-next-door scenario.

"Hello, Klarissa," she smiled at me, and tears pricked Joslynn's eyes again. WTF? Why am I the only one in the world she cries at? What did I do to her?

"Um, hi," I said.

"Thanks, Renée," she said. "Well, Miss Klarissa and mister Jace, do you want to come into my office?

"Uh, probably," I joked. She smirked, shook her head at my lame humor and sighed.

I sat down on the soft, foam-like baby blue sofa, sinking in with the white pillows on my back, and she smiled again at my love and gawking at the couch. "I'm in heaven!" I said, she started giggling, and so did Jace.

"Oh, Klarissa, dear," she said, calming down. "We have so much to talk about. I'm going to start first, because I'm just so hyper and aware of everything."

I nodded, and willingly gazed around the room. I'd looked at Joslynn closer now, without her sunglasses on. She looked a lot like me, just in a different age. Then I thought about my mom. She did have some of my jaw lines and face structure, some though, and my baby blue eyes and my habits are sort of alike, sort of like how she can fit into my clothes.

"Well, Klarissa, I'm starting from the very beginning. This may sound confusing, but I'm going to start from the first, very first thing." She looked at me, sighing.

"It was right after my wedding in Hawaii, well, at my honey moon, twenty years ago. I'd told my first husband, Anthony LeBayor, that I'd wanted one child. Just one and it had to be a baby girl. He asked what would happen if it wasn't a girl, or if I couldn't have any kids at all. I told him that I'd either adopt or keep, and have two kids, depending on what I felt like at its birth. The day before we left back to the states, and I was only nineteen, your age, and I had been sleeping in yesterday, and I was sick the day we needed to leave for home. Three days before we left, I'd been, you know, making love with Anthony deeply,"

Jace moved, and he started snoring a bit. His little body was so cute and her story got me confused. What did her getting pregnant at her honey moon do with me?

A tear rolled down her face, and she swiped it with a tissue. She went on. "Well, as you know I got pregnant. When I found it out officially, Anthony broke down and started freaking out. He didn't want a child, it turned out. He said those emotional words to comfort me in Hawaii, but he said he didn't want any child with the same genes as him. He said he wanted to abort the baby," she started crying a bit more.

"Then he said the baby was a mistake. He said buying a fifty-thousand dollar ring and giving it to me was a bigger mistake, and he said that marrying me was a mistake and every moment we had was a mistake. He started breaking things and he started packing," she cried more, and I wanted to comfort her but I just couldn't.

"He said, and I quote; 'I'm sorry but life with a child now is really bad for me. I don't have a job and I flipped a coin to marry you or not. I went by tails, but I guess a child for me is like the tail itself, worthless'.

"I didn't really accept it. Anything, especially after that. Now, on the baby's part, when I was six months pregnant and I got an ultrasound, they said it was a positive baby girl. I was so happy, and when I was eight months pregnant, Anthony came back. He knew I was devastated about what he did and I told him never to come back but he said he was so sorry on his life, and, thankfully we weren't divorced, I accepted it.

"Then, the harsh nine months came. I was super pregnant, as in I had a pretty big bump, and the baby gained me ten pounds. I'd been so stressed that month and I couldn't even realize I was about due in two weeks! And, well, on July fifteenth, at midnight, I went into labor. Anthony thank goodness was beside me, and I was in labor for about until six.

"You know the whole process, right? Pushing and pushing and all the screaming and pain?"

I nodded. _Where was she going with this? She has a daughter and her birthday's the same as mine? _

"Well, at six-thirty, when the sun was rising, Anthony swore he saw a pink flower bloom up from the sidewalk. The orange sun was peeking through, and the nurse smiled and said, 'This baby is very special,' and she was born." She looked at me and started crying again.

_WOW. _I wanted to ask why it included me, but she just went on.

"In the room across from mine when I was up and out of bed that night, there was crying and screaming of another mother. I went to see my baby in that huge baby area/room, and I saw she was curled up, sleeping with a smile. I turned next to me, and there was a woman crying and talking on the phone to someone and explaining things about the woman in the room. She said, 'the baby isn't coming and Kristine's crying and she's so upset! She's been in labor for two hours and she won't let the doctors do surgery on her.' I felt so bad for those two, that, I stared at my own baby. If I wanted to change myself and help others, I knew what to do."

"Joslynn, is there a meaning why this story now sounds like my mom's when she was giving birth to me and my mom's name is in it?" This is so confusing! This is my mom's story developing into hers!

"Well, it's going to be more confusing until it finally clicks," she smiled at me. "So, I was going back to my room, when I saw the doctor, that woman on the phone, and I believe her mother. The doctor was finishing his speech when he said, 'the baby isn't going to live, she's premature and we can't do anything about it now,' and they started crying. I went back to my room to tell Anthony something when he had a clipboard with him.

"'What do you want to name her?' he asked me. I politely smiled and said, 'Klarissa Mae',"

Omigod. This isn't –

A tear rolled down my face. "Then, I told him all about that woman and her family. I went back to my baby, and they said I could feed her. So, as I was walking around, done feeding her, and holding her, I searched for that woman with her phone. Once I found her, I smiled and said, 'I overheard what's happening in your family.' She said, 'Yeah, my sister's baby is dying of premature structure and some type of deadly sickness, and I'm Katie by the way,' I looked at Katie, then back at Kristine. I started crying. 'I want to give up my first child for Kristine. Being known because I'm a teenager and I haven't gone to college and I dropped out of Highschool last year. I know that giving her to Kristine will have about four hearts broken, so don't tell Kristine about her actual baby dying, and just tell the doctor I'm going to give up my baby to her or some excuse not to adopt. Make sure Kristine names her Klarissa Mae, because that's what I deeply wanted, and spell Klarissa with a 'K'.'

"She looked at me, cried, and smiled. 'Thank you so much, and when do you want to do this?' I said, 'Tuesday. That'll act like she's premature and their getting her healthy, and I want to spend some time with my baby,'"

"When Tuesday rolled around, I gave up Klarissa. Kristine was so happy, she was crying and saying that my baby's all right and everything. Then, Katie winked at me and asked, 'What's her name?' Kristine sat there, pondering. Then, I, at the door suggested 'What about Klarissa, with a 'K' like your name?' she smiled, and said, 'Perfect. Hey, what about Klarissa Mae? You know, Mae ending with an 'E'? Oh, I love that name!' And, well, my Klarissa Mae turned into Klarissa Mae. And, now, she's a mother."

She looked at me. "Klarissa, I have a confession to make. You may not like it, or you'll probably cry so hard or maybe you won't budge or move a muscle."

"Omigosh," I said, wiping my tears and under my eyes for dripping mascara or eyeliner.

"Klarissa Mae, I'm your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

My head spun viciously. She was my mother? If she was my mother, who's Kristine then? Some stranger who thought I'm her actual daughter and instead I'm someone else's biological and official daughter?

"Are you seriously joking? I'm sorry, but, why didn't you adopt me and kept the secret if you wanted to keep it calm or something? Where's Anthony or aka my _dad_?" I huffed.

"Klarissa, calm down, dear. I'm not joking, I'm your mother. Anthony and I got divorced about ten years ago, because we just lost love. I guess if I would've kept you I wouldn't have had to get married six times and get divorced four."

"What happened to five and six?"

"Oh, I shot five in the ass on accident and he died of pneumonia. Six, I'm married to him. He's pretty rich and so am I. Literally, he's rich, and his name is Richard."

"Wow. But, does Kristine know about this?"

"No, no, no, no, no, nonsense! Why would I tell Kristine _now _when she's about two years older than me and she—oh, never mind I guess. Well, Kristine doesn't know and I never planned on her knowing, either. Look, Klarissa, I'm thirty-eight and I still have a lot of secrets and life that no one knows because a woman's soul and heart carries more than just men and children and clothes. It holds precious gems of lies, nags, and non-direct words. We're human, and at the same time a human weapon of sources." She smiled. "Look, being a young teen mom wasn't what I planned for. You're not a mistake and you have to learn that. Just because your dad thought you were, apologized, and we ran out of love because a child wasn't there to make us stronger doesn't mean you're a mistake. Richard has a daughter, but she's twenty and off at college or whatever. She's not enough and Richard and I still have our nicks and everything, but we're not in regret besides me. Rich know's about you, and he wants to meet you and I've always wanted this to happen but the way you're reacting in crazy."

"Well, because my life is crazy!"

"Then, you should tell me, that's what I am for a job and in our case, in life."

"Fine. When I was fifteen, I'd gotten held back as you could say for eighth grade. When I was fourteen, my family and I went on a year long cruise and apparently school wasn't at high stakes or anything. You didn't get homework, you had art for two hours, you had lunch break for an hour, and you had special classes and history was the only every-day normal subject that we had every day. Then, in December, they said school should only have one class for two hours, and that ended up being art or musical theatres. Then, when I returned to the states, it was summer, and I met this eighteen-year-old John. I was crazy for him. I thought he was the ultimate one. Then, he told me he was going to Iraq for three months when he turned nineteen, and I started crying everyday. Once he did, we started writing letters back and forth. When he came one time for my sixteenth birthday, you know, like you kind of said, we kind of ditched the party deeply loved I guess," I blushed.

"And John's the father of Jace?" she asked.

"No, that's another guy," I blushed again. "So, one time, when I turned seventeen, John came back again, and we did it again. Well, every time there was a birthday, I guess. So, five times. But, when he was gone, this guy named Chad was like, making me fall for him. I then wrote a letter to John saying that I'm sorry but I met someone else. I went to my best friend's birthday and Chad got me drunk, but luckily John got me drunk first before he ever did, and somehow I thought Chad was my guy. Then, drama started. I dumped Chad in the fall, after two months, and I met this other older guy, Jake. We were talking and everything, and, well, Jake got me high, stupid, and drunk. He got me pregnant, and he makes all these comments about my body and I feel hyperaware. We moved in together, seeing that apparently he should be my husband, and we've dated a year and six months. He proposed to me when Jace was two months, but he proposed with a pink, colorful, plastic ring. I said yes. Then, about two weeks ago he proposed again, but with a ten dollar Wal-Mart ring that looks real. It's super pretty, though," I held it up to her. "So I said yes again."

I moved Jace to my other arm. "During those two weeks, Heather, my best friend, wanted to drag me to a party at some Lauren girl's house but she knew I would say no. She started getting me super pissed after we snuck out to go to Starbucks, and she literally dised me, my son, and everything I ever work my ass off for. She was the world's biggest poser right after that. She became best friends with some Jenny and Lacey and became ultra popular and all they can talk about is drugs, parties, and sex. Heather treats me like shit now and she acts not like herself.

"Then, when I drove over here, and I parked, I suddenly recognized a face and it changed everything I ever wanted. It was John, and he was twenty-three. Sorry, details are awesome with him," I smirked. "So I walked over there, and we explained ourselves with some yelling, I guess, but not much. I guess he missed me a lot, and hasn't dated anyone since. He was gone when I was pregnant, and he's been gone for another six months he said, so, I guess he didn't move on. I told him something like I loved him so much, and I guess he did too because, with me crying and totally unaware what just happened, we kissed, or he kissed me. I wanted him to be my husband and the father of all of my kids, and I told myself when I get home I'm telling Jake I'm dumping him. John and I are dating now, again." I smiled.

"Wow. That is drama. But, how the heck do you think he's gonna take it when you say you don't want to marry him and you don't want to be with him at all?"

"I don't know. He actually takes little things seriously. Actually, I think he's going to go above normal."

"Well, for the scars that he's going to leave you, like, being the father of Jace, how bad do you think it's going be leaving him?"

"Probably hell."


	9. Chapter 9

I came home flushed, angry, and very moody. It's not like I really wanted to come home all cheery like nothing happened but I didn't want to come home with a huge problem that I couldn't fix without time, pain, and work. I'd been so cut out, carved and filled at Joslynn's office and the gas station that, even though it was wrong to say, I loved every moment of it. I feel like a fresh person now, like, a Klarissa Von Gouré or something.

But, when I saw Jake there, I felt super weird. I didn't want to dump him, but I didn't even want him. I mean, seriously, we met on a game site and we became GamerGirl-and-GamerBoy-friends. Like, BF-GF situation when, really, he moved here to meet me. He moved from South Carolina all the way to California! He's the father of my child and my fiancé! He's bought us a condo and is extremely nice to my family! How could such an asshole like me do that to a guy like—actually, we're the same-ish. So what? I'm cheating on him with someone I actually love and want to marry? HA! True tails always turn to heads, right?

But when I walked into the living room, everything changed. The tan and deep cherry walls with white middle molding were whispering everything I ever done in my life. They sucked me in, leaving me suffocate with what I just decided and am keeping right now.

My whole freaking out theory bubble burst when I heard the most curious and weirdest thing ever. "Hey, um, Stephani—I mean, I love you, see you…um, tomorrow at your place and hav—um, yeah….yep, you too, bye," and he clicked the phone dead. I acted like I heard nothing, making this a bit easier. But the way my heart felt now, it could wait one more night.

"Hey," I said, getting Jace unstrapped from his baby carrier. Jake didn't say a word.

"What?" he snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Um, I just got home at four and all you can do is simply hang up on some trashy girl and snap at me? Hmm, interesting because last time I checked, you don't have anyone in you're family named Stephanie besides your dad's ex-wife. And she's about thirty years older than you!"

"Whatever. Quit being such a nagging bitch,"

Oh. My. Freaking. God. "I'm being the bitch? You freaking proposed to me and I have the right to ask you why, what, and who's the trash bag you're talking to! Oh, and suddenly I get home from a very stressful day and I get snapped at and suddenly you don't realize that being-"

He cut me off. "A teen mom is more stressful than I think. Hmmm, have I heard that before? Yep, every time you don't get what you want. When I ask, all you do is nag about this or that. You sit around on your ass all day skipping school, playing with Jace and being some freaking fairy tale and running into your ex's expecting me not to get a hint what you were doing. Oh, don't act like I don't go to work. I know what you did."

"What did I do then, huh, smart ass?" My voice grew louder.

"You fucking whore. You don't know what you did because you're a princess. I have dirt on you, and you're obviously not going to confess so I'm going to tell you. I saw you at school today and I know you lied to me about some therapy. You were under a tree making out with some poser named Andrew. You fucking had your hands all over him! And don't lie to me, you fake. That was _you_. Now, let me guess, you're going to go on about being a teen mom and how hard it is!"

Tears welled up into my eyes. Why would he think that? "You know, because it wasn't me! It really swear to God wasn't me! Why do you blame everything on me? And you know what? Being a teen mom and going through the deepest shit ever in your senior year when you're nineteen and about twenty and hanging out with an eighteen year old that dropped out of school and is a jack-ass sucks!" I chucked a hard covered book on the dining room table at him. I think it was some celebrity's juiciest gossip of 2010.

It smacked him in the shoulder-blade, and he got up, and glared at me, swearing. "YOU FUCKING DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT SO MANY THINGS AND YOUR AGE, AND YOU DON'T REALIZE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT ON YOUR SON'S BIRTH CERTIFICATE!" He yelled.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, JACOB; YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S LIED! YOU'VE DONE THIS SHIT FOR AGES NOW AND YOU'RE SO SELFISH YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!" I ripped the wedding ring off my finger, and glared at him. "I hate you, you selfish, lying, uncontrollable, inappropriate, immature bastard. You can have this cheap crap back," And I walked over to him, and chucked it at him, with Jace in my arms, and me running upstairs packing my things.

I hate him. I hate him so much. I wish he'd just die right then and there. He just assumes everything was me. He always has, and I'm always the one apologizing. But, newsflash for him! I'm done with him.

Starting now.


	10. Chapter 10

As I was packing up the last of my bathroom bag and Jace's stuff, I heard the door bang shut after fifteen minutes that felt like eighty. Then, it re-opened about ten minutes later, and heard the sound of footsteps in the kitchen.

Once I had finished packing, I went down the steps two by two, with Jace, his stuff, the rest of my stuff, and I only needed my car keys. I don't care what Jake says because we're over for good. I don't care what he finds out, and I'm positive I left a couple of things behind, but I'm not living with that scumbag.

"Now where hell are you going?" he started. I ignored him, because, honestly, I didn't really know.

"Leaving for good."

"Where are you going? I asked you something!"

"Well, Dora, I know you asked me something. Boots is over in the corner past that selfish idiot right there," I grabbed all my stuff and put some in the car. I went back, finding Jake coming back and forth with me, yelling at me on how I should grow up and stop lying.

"Well, Jake, I already grew up and I never lied to you. And, honestly, I'm glad I'm leaving because I'm not staying with some eighteen year old when I still need my birthday for the year in July. While I'm twenty, you'll be eighteen, and, well, that's pure outraged and disgusting."

He didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I didn't care about age before you started acting like a jerk, cheating on me, and using about a hundred swear words a day."

I put Jace in the back, buckled him, and closed my trunk. I was going back inside for my keys when Jake got there first.

"Hand them over," I snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Omigod, really? You're starting little kid drama! Talk about grown up!" And I gutted him with my elbow, pushed him forward, I grabbed my keys and got to the door.

"Goodbye," and I closed the door, got in my car and drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

I'd gotten to the curb of the gas station when I was reminded of John again. Maybe I could stay with him? I mean, we're dating and all, so, it could happen, I guess, and if we don't work out just still have like separate rooms.

I grabbed my phone, dialed his number and waited. After the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered. I started to cry after he said that because I missed his voice so much.

"Um, John? Can I stay with you because my um, I left my ex-fiancé and I have no other place to go,"

He paused. "Yeah, that could work. I'll be going back in six months or so, so it'll be fine."

"Thanks, and, um, did you move or did you stay at your house?"

"I stayed; actually, do you remember my address?"

"Yep, I have it memorized."

Pause. "Hey, Klarissa, I have a request for you."

"Yeah?" I challenged.

"Okay, so, there's this girl, and, you see, I wonder if she is free on Friday. And, she's going through a few struggles, also. Do you think she'd be able to come?"

I smiled at his joke. The one he did when he asked me out on our first date. "Well, I would ask her before it becomes Friday, so you might want to ask her pretty quickly, just in case, but I'm sure she'll say yes,"

"Well, I'd better ask her, then."

I laughed, and smiled. I knew I wasn't stupid for blowing up with Jake. I was two blocks away from his place, and I couldn't wait until we were together.

"Klair," he said, using my nickname I loved so much. "Would you be free tomorrow? But, another thing is, what about school tomorrow and Jace?"

"Yeah, probably, and I'm calling the school to see if I can get out. I'll probably have to call my mom, but she's freaking out at me for not going to school anyways. You know, she doesn't approve of the guys I date but she accepts the guys who are nerds or control freaks. She says if I go out on Friday's I have to leave Jace with her and I can't be out more than three hours or so."

"That's going to get messy but it's not going to be that big. No parties or crap but at least at the max three hours it could go, but, you'd be fine because we'd be at the same place,"

I rounded the corner, finding the familiar tan townhouse that I had my first kiss on its porch, my first date, and my first you-know-what in John's room. His parents used to live there before they moved about a block down into a bigger house. I saw so many things in this house I could barely speak.

"I'm just pulling in, talk to you in one,"

"Yep,"

I clicked the phone off, and John came out of the house, down its steps, and I got out taking a laughing Jace out of my car about ten seconds later.

"Hey, John," I said in a normal voice.

He nodded, and with Jace on my hip, I sighed, with half of my hands hidden by my sweatshirt, we hugged, me about to cry, him motionless with his jaw to my forehead. I stayed wrapped in him, perfectly, until unfortunately we got to taking the stuff out of my car.

When I walked into the house, I recognized the cherry red walls, the light oak and glossy floors, the big open space, and most of all, the amazing staircase that John and I hid a note underneath for the future. I wondered if he remembered it, because that was like, and even up to memory, my promise to God and me and to John. Everything I do had to come with John, go through John, and most of all, stay with John. I'd promised to myself if we'd ever break up that we come back together and never break up again. I'd also promise myself that, even through my pain and suffering of being alone or being with another guy I'd think about John for at least fifteen minutes. So far, it's hung at a medium range, but if you counted dreams, it'd be all of them.

I stopped in my tracks, realizing that I had started to cry. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered all the things that happened to me and this house and all the things I'd promised and never kept. I put my head to Jace's and he stopped giggling and stared at me in amazement. He'd never seen me cry, but I knew someday he would and he'd break down or something.

I walked into the living room, sat down on the seat that I'd always called 'mine' in the corner, and completely sat there, rubbing my head when I heard the door slam shut and I looked up to see John standing there, realizing what was happening. I hated when I grieved and didn't move a muscle and there was some type of water somewhere when that happened.

I sat Jace down with his bottle, and he immediately went for it, chugging it. I stood up and walked over to John, and I broke down. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry,"

"You're fine," he said.

I leaned against the wall, covering my face. "No, I'm not. I completely left you when you were gone! That's not fine! And then I thought I'd forget all the memories but I can't and I always felt like something was missing and something was wrong, and I looked at Jace and always thought he reminded me a lot like you and I didn't realize it until now that he might be yours but and then I look at the way the house didn't change a bit and then I look at the porch steps, the lawn, the trees, the staircase, the living room, everything and I remember it all like yesterday and I thought that the note that we hid about five-six years ago wouldn't matter to me but I had so many weird dreams about Jace, then you, then my mom, and then you, then no dream, then you and I couldn't get away from it and now I just realize your more than just a memory; you're like everything I've ever done or wanted or anything and I can't believe I was going to pass up a chance with you when, really, it was the stupidest thing ever and I can't believe how much this makes sense and I…" I trailed. I took a shaky breath. "I left you because I thought it would bring me out of this what-am-I-missing pain when you were in Iraq or wherever the hell you were, and now I just realized it was you."

He stared at me, and I looked up.

"Klarissa, I didn't really ask you to come here for emotional things or anything because I'm not trying to get into an emotional mess. I don't mean anything like what you just said, because it's too early or whatever."

I stared him over. "I know, it's just coming back to all of this is so difficult," and we went through the night sorting my stuff when he spotted something.

He held the old book, picture frame, and journal that we had and my other journal I wrote letters to him in. "You….kept this?" he look up at me astonished.

"Yeah, I didn't want to throw it away because….it was personal and it all seemed valuable. James also told me you threw away all of those letters I sent you but you never burned them like you planned, so he picked them out and mailed them to me in a package. I have them in the journal, if you want to look at them."

He nodded, half way there, and stopped a couple pages before it. He read it, and, cautiously, I walked over there.

I read it to myself, and looked away, embarrassed. "Um…it kind of explains itself."

He nodded. He was so quiet tonight I thought that I was a moron. "Klarissa, have you ever gotten over me…ever?"

I stared at him, thinking. "No, not once…" We stared at eachother, no words, something about to happen when, amazingly, Jace crawled through the door, laughing.

I still looked at John, and said, "Hi, sweet baby!" in a high voice. My eyes disconnected, and I picked up Jace, and his chubby hands and fingers slapped my face, and he pulled on my 'Klarissa' necklace.

He cooed. He looked over at John carefully, and smiling, he huffed quickly and screeched, giggling, and bouncing on my lap, hands up in the air. John smirked at him, and Jace bounced out of my lap and onto his.

"Hey, bud," John said. John and Jace played with each other, and, when Jace was facing me, and John and Jace were face to face, I realized something. They looked so much alike, it wasn't funny. Jace never did any of this with Jake, and, I'm starting to wonder if Jake is actually Jace's father. I mean, c'mon, I don't remember much, but I do remember when John came back, and…

I look at John, then Jace, then I scooted closer to John, resting my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my waist we fit perfectly. I sat there, thinking. What _actually_ happened?


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I was in the baby blue and purple bedroom that John's sister, Callie, used to have as her room. It had peace, love, and happiness logos on the wall with the door, and it had three windows. It still had white furniture, a queen sized bed, and I filled it with Jace's moveable travel bed and I used the extra blanket package I bought about a month ago but never put on my bed….with Jake, too. I suddenly realized where I was.

In John's house, at seven in the morning, and, knowing and remembering his schedule, he'd probably still be asleep. Jace wasn't awake, yet, thank gosh, and he didn't annoy me throughout the night.

I realized something I never had. John still loves me, and he's…trying to keep it safe and secure and not rushing into things. Something…new and more relaxing, I guess.

I got up, and I realized I had tight, small shorts on and a loose regular Lake South Beach Highschool logo-ed t-shirt on. My hair was long, loose, and party-looking with my bangs over one of my eyes. Hopefully, John wasn't up.

I looked into Jace's bed, finding Jace snoring fast asleep. I walked out of the room, down the hall, and I peered inside John's room, finding him up, in shorts, and putting on a t-shirt. I stepped inside, and leaned against the door frame.

"You're up earlier," I said, making it a little less uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm so used to getting up at five-thirty and I'm lucky just to sleep in until eight," he said in his low, rough voice.

I nodded. He walked closer to me, and somehow I did, too. I gazed daringly at him, and he followed. "You look suspicious. What did you do?" I teased, and we were only inches apart.

"I wouldn't be talking – you're skipping out on school."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'd miss me and pull that prank on the principal on my birthday when I was sixteen,"

He put his hands on my waist, and we pun around, and landed on his bed, laughing. I was on the bottom, him on top, us only inches apart again.

"I've got more than just that for memorizing pranks," he whispered. "Remember?"

"I know," I smiled. "And I know more than just this for memorizing games," and we kissed.

About fifteen seconds later, we spun back up, standing. I heard Jace start to cry, then the full blast.

I sighed, and walked into the bedroom. "BRB," I whispered. I darted towards Jace, interfering with my next love ache for the beginning of John and I, and regretting it, made some outfit touch ups to look super hot. I pulled my shirt up, scrunched my chest, and put on gloss and fluffed my hair.

I picked up Jace, and quickly changed his diaper and he was so tired he fell back asleep. I walked down the hall again, this time going for the steps.

"Klair," he whispered. "I love you," I spun around; face-to-face with John, inches apart again.

I looked into his eyes, falling in love all over again, my heart breaking and speeding up as I stepped closer to him; he grabbed my waist, my arms around his neck, us in a mad-kissing rage. My eyes darted open, and realized that I should just close them. His hands on my back, his lips on mine, my shirt coming off.

I started to cry, realizing how much pain I caused John. How much I missed him, how much I felt alive and grown up and responsible, not just a lost kid again. I mean, yeah, I've only had sex with Jake twice, but it's not only what John and I are, it's like we're made for this – only to be with me and John, no other guy.

Our bodies molded together, and, like always, he was on top, my arms uncontrollably on his muscles.

I loved John for sure. I didn't want anyone but John, and, so suddenly, I felt like I belonged in this world. I fit in, finally, without a doubt. John knows the real me, and I can't imagine me with anyone else.

I was naked, no doubt now. Like I cared.

All I wanted was John the most.

"I love you, John; remember that," A tear rolled down my face. "You have to promise. If you die, you know what's going to be on my mind? You,"

And my mindless life and drama-tized weeks ended with our relationship bond coming closer and closer.


	13. Chapter 13

Gossip. Everywhere.

It was all about that stupid frat party that Lauren threw for this month. It was a month after I moved in with John, and I felt sick inside. Tomorrow would be the end of my school year, even though it's April, and, well, Jace would be ten months. John and I have our date nights, I go talk to my celebrity mom on Sunday mornings for brunch, and Jace, John, and I are just so much closer.

But, the dirt on Heather? Sooo bad.

Rumor has it that before the party, Heather accidentally called Jennifer and Lacey a lesbo couple, and that got them peeved, but when the party started; Heather couldn't stop. She was wearing no bra, black tube top, short shorts, high-heels, and apparently, a tight black thong.

She got super drunk, had sex with five different guys, and got money thrown at her; she was strip teasing. She made Jenny and Lacey so embarrassed that they started taking pictures of her naked body. All she had on was a thong and those chunky high-heels and huge hoop earrings.

Some sicko even took pictures of her doing it with the guys and videos for each five, and one for the stripping. I couldn't believe it, at first, but then I thought for a while and then someone forwarded it all to me.

She was walking the halls, depressed, puffy eyed, and wearing a lot of black and tons of eye-liner. She looked terrible, but, honestly, she sort of deserved it. At least Lauren still thinks she cool, but then she also teases her, too. The only one who doesn't make fun of her is Latisha, and they've hung out a lot. Latisha went through the same thing, also.

The most annoying part? It's always the topic. It's blurted all over twitter, facebook, and all these porn sites and everything. It's just so unfair and so uncalled for. But another odd thing is; is that I also heard a rumor about her that I went through, myself.

She's pregnant.

People have also been talking that she could be going to have triplets because of what she did, and, really, it's her own fault for spilling it to Jenny. Jenny and her group are such little devils. So is Lauren; no doubt about that. They used Heather in the crappiest way. Heather wasn't a sex fanatic, at least she wasn't, and now, they've turned her into a mess.

I just wish I could replay a lot of things. My life as a teen mom just got even more drama-tized a worse than ever on my pressure level.

_**What'd you think of the first 13 chapters? I have a few ideas flowing, and I'm trying to get more people to read. The more comments the more I can type with more twists to it. Tell me about it so far – and if you want you can give me more ideas. POLL 1: Should I add another person who ruin's/creates more pressure and drama into Klarissa's life? POLL 2: Should I make Jace have a medical problem?**_

_**THX! READ ON! **_


	14. Chapter 14

John, Jace and I were in the kitchen on a bright, sunny, Saturday morning while I was making breakfast, while he was feeding Jace. We'd started talking about rooms and what not, and John surprisingly said, "Well, we could probably get Jace his own personalized room,"

"How?" I blushed, knowing the answer.

"You in the same room as me completely, while Jace takes yours completely," I heard Jace squeal, then burp, then laugh again.

"You have really high hopes, mister," I teased.

He looked at me with his tan, shaved face and curious gray eyes. "Oh, I see, you want to take over the house, don't you?" he teased back.

"Maybe…"

A slight knock on the door woke me out of my day dreaming and made me super curious who it was. John got up quickly. "I got it," and went to the door. I peered over and curiously looked at a man in a delivery thing and he had a fair-sized box and a technology-like clip board. John signed, and after about a minute smiled, and said thanks. When the guy left, John ran upstairs, and came down two minutes later, a bit happier.

When he walked in, he said "Here, take your turn feeding Jace; I'll cook."

I let him do my job, and I did his, and we talked again, nonstop teasing. Finally, he said that breakfast was done.

"Hey, can you get me a straw, as usual?" I said, finding the pink lemonade in the fridge.

"Yeah, sure,"

I poured my lemonade, and grabbed a plate to dish out the maple sausages and an omelet. I set the plate down on the table, and, grabbing my lemonade, noticed the huge straw he gave me.

"Holey crap, could this straw be as more finger-sized than ever?" And then, I saw a shiny, diamond-like thing out of the corner of my eye.

I fully turned, seeing John on one knee, and he had a small black box with a diamond ring with three different diamond slots. It was the most beautiful thing that I ever saw, better than the one Jake bought – actually, this one was for real in two ways; the ring, and the guy. Jace looked over, interested, but slightly upset that he was the main attraction.

"Klarissa Mae, will you marry me?"

My heart pounded, thudding in my ears. John and I had messed up so many times, and have gotten the worst thing ever, but we went through everything together. I knew John still loved me; he never quit on me; not once. I loved John, I knew he could and really, maybe be the one. Yeah, he could be the one.

My eyes pricked with tears. Out of the three proposals I've gotten, this one by far was the best.

Only because I actually loved the proposer.

"Yes," I said, and, John, surprised, I wrapped my arms around his neck as usual, and kissed him. He stood up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist like I used to do when he came home from war.

"You're not kidding, are you?" he asked, amazed.

"No." I smiled, and looked at Jace, then John again. "Three years, John. I never thought this would finally happen from you."

We kissed, closer to forever than ever before.

**Authors Note: **

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed this "OMG" chapter, and I'm pretty sure sooner or later you'll get a lot of "OMG"'s again. Thanks for reading! PLZ REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW! I'm updating about 3-4 chapters every week now. If lucky, there will be longer ones again! **


	15. Chapter 15

I was heading do the clinic for Jace, today, and I was pretty nervous. They were checking him out for health issues that could happen, but, hopefully, nothing was completely wrong.

"Jacers, what are you doing?" I joked to him, looking at him from the approach of the living room.

He was down to his diaper, and he was gurgling spit from his mouth like no tomorrow.

John was home, too, but he was outside mowing the lawn. It was seventy-five outside, sunny, and there was a little breeze. It was around three, so the sun had its golden producing feel.

I put Jace back into his clothes, grabbed my purse, and headed outside. My keys and sunglasses were in my purse, and Jace's diaper bag was on my other shoulder. "Say bye-bye to daddy!" Yep, I made sure Jace called John daddy. That's how it's gonna be in a few months, and if possible, forever.

"See you at around four thirty-ish?" he asked.

I nodded. "I hope to God Jace doesn't have any problems." I said, serious.

"Well, odds and chances are probably not, but I'm not a doctor so…I'm really not the expert," he said, leaning casually on the back of the car, arms crossed, and his muscles rippling from his arms. He had his super-hot sunglasses on and his jaw was set fairly.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come? I mean, yeah, you don't have to but if you want…" I trailed.

"Remember? I have the chores to do, but, if it gets bad I rush to clinic if it's a dire need." He teased.

I sighed and played along, really not in the joking mood anymore. Somehow, I felt like something is wrong with Jace or something's gonna happen to Jace. I felt like I was in serious danger or something soon. "I gotta go,"

We said our goodbyes, and I got into the car. I turned it on, and then backed out, watching John's face expression. He looked like he was losing me or something. I pushed the thought out of my head and hesitantly turned on the radio.

**(John's POV)**

My head spun, wavering the expression that Klarissa had. I was such an idiot leaving her alone going to a doctor's appointment for Jace; and I felt like Jace had something wrong with him, too.

_You fucking idiot! _I yelled inside my head. I loved Klarissa and I knew how soft she could get.

I went back to mowing the lawn, but inside, I felt like running after her. I've messed up another time with this one chick from New York; the bitchiest bitch ever and I thought I loved her. Her name was Whitney, and she was such a nagging freak. Then I found Klarissa, and I knew that she was the main thing. Ever since we locked eyes, I knew what I was after.

When she sent that final letter saying that she found someone else; I was in Afghanistan and just got done being bombed half to death. Fifteen of us made it; thirty one died trying, and I felt so stupid not to die for her and her future kids; I'd do it any day.

But when I saw her about a year later; she was at a Fourth of July and she and I were drunk….and I never told her that somehow; Jace was my kid because I had no freaking evidence. Surprisingly, when she ran to me at the gas station about two months ago; I'd fallen in love again.

I fucking am in love with someone that I'm not sure even loves me. But when she said yes when I proposed; was that a lying expression or an excited/teary expression? I couldn't tell because Klarissa is so grown up and mature now that I don't even know who she is half the time!

I love her so much and I don't want anything to happen to her. If I never got to see her again; I'd literally die trying. I'm in love with this girl, and I know she doesn't love me; we'll match a goose and a duck and see what hatches.

I love her so deadly frickin' much it's not funny. I then knew that Jace was okay and so was she.

Until she called me. It's Jace.

**(Back to Klarissa's POV)**

I'd been crying for the past ten minutes. The doctor just said that Jace may have a spine disease and that I didn't notice it is because this is my first child and that he's at the age where he gets chubbier. She said that his legs were too chubby and wouldn't bend and that's why he wouldn't even stand.

I'd called John about a minute ago, and I bet he's on his way. "Honey, he's gonna need an MRI before we make it official," the doctor said, but instead of saying something; I cried even harder.

Jace having an MRI? They knock you out and—

The door opened and John rushed in.

"John! Jace needs an MRI!"

"Klair, he's going to be-"

"I would suggest not saying fine, sir. When a baby this old has a spine disease, usually it can cause more than just an MRI's and medicines to cure a spine disorder. I may lead to cancer or possibly a brain trauma but nothing to worry about that far," she looked at me, realizing that I was a mess already. "Don't worry, it's not official. We might've found something less cautioning but the odds aren't much different. I'm sorry, guys, I really am."

I spoke, but not much more than a whisper came out. "How did this happen? Was it me?"

"Well, normally, it may be the mother and the connection to the baby, when he was in your womb. Or it could have been the blood types. Who's the father?"

"Um, Jacob Brinson I believe…" I trailed, looking at John, his hand over my shoulder, my head on his, and he was covering the side of his face with the other hand. He looked over at me, and I added "…from what I know."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want to test Jace's blood type or his genes from a test?"

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt him," I looked up at her, then Jace. Jace was asleep, and partially snoring.

"You won't. We'll just take it from his mouth; no needles, then test it from the spit and if it comes out unsure, then we'll take blood,"

"Okay,"

I woke Jace up and she took a cotton swab, dabbed inside his mouth and went outside the room, letting us follow. John picked up Jace and I walked down the hall leaning on him.

"Look, don't be surprised if the tests…" he trailed.

"I know, I'm not sure, either," I whispered back.

She put the swab into a medium sized machine, and touched the button GENES then hit the GO button, and it made a silent buzzing noise. When it finished, it made a light _TING! _noise.

My head spun, and I peered over. I saw my name and a J, but she blocked the rest. What if it _was _Jacob Brinson? Or what if it was my fiancé and the guy-standing-next-to-me's and his name is John Andersen's kid?

How could I control my expression?

She turned around, an awkward expression on her face.

"Whose is it?" I asked, desperate.

"Klarissa Mae Wilter and Johnathan Michael Andersen," My eyes popped out of my skull.

John's?

"Omigod?,thisisJohn'skid?,john!" I stammered, so refreshed and excited.

His face brightened with an excited look.

Then, I asked, serious, "What about the MRI?"

"When do you want to schedule it? I'd say about Tuesday, if you asked me."

"Perfect, I guess?"

John nodded. He swallowed tightly, and when we left, we both left, grinning. When we got home, John bursted almost started to freak out completely with happiness.

"You know how much this means to me? If I didn't come home from the war and stayed longer, I'd never get to see you, I'd never be able to move in with you, never be able to get engaged with you and to find out that my fiancé had _my_ kid? In less than four months, that all happened."

"Yeah, but, I mean, Jace…he still…it isn't a perfectly good time to go nuts about, but, John, did you hear her? Jace may get brain trauma? I can't let him go through that!"

He suddenly settled down. He walked over to me, inches-inches close. "I don't want you to get too depressed about it yet; just give it a little break and worry about it another day. The fact that Jace is not completely okay is too much for one day. Just relax; like the doctor said, their not sure yet,"

I nodded, knowing he was right. I mean, hell yeah I should worry but…make a big deal about it? Count me out! "Yeah, you're right, I guess. I'm just gonna call both of my mom's so…yeah."

Over the past one and a half months I told my mom Kristine all about the whole Joslynn thing. She said it was a sudden shock, but if I kept them both in my life equally and don't leave one out or favor one, it'd be okay to do things like a mother-daughter situation would be like.

But I still wanted to worry, though. I mean, how can anyone forget anything so upsetting or cliffhanging like that?


	16. Chapter 16

Monday approached super fast and, really, I was scared to death to remember about Jace's MRI tomorrow. I couldn't believe what I've conquered and gone through. I mean, was Jace sick because of the reason that I was too small for him? Was it because he was about three weeks early? Or what about the vitamin's I took or medications – was it me?

But when John dropped me off at school at noon, I felt like I was being a magnet. Right when I walked into the caf, I was blasted with rumors about Heather. My friends that I've hung out with, Zoey and Emily have been total gossip hooks.

"Guess what, Klair?" Zoey asked, hyped.

"What?" I rubbed my blurry eyes, and fought back tears. I couldn't get off the MRI subject in my mind.

"Heather is officially pregnant! She spilled it to the father – aka, Ryan, and he flipped out. He just left about two minutes ago. I'm so glad that we had only two classes, an assembly, then the rest of the week off, right?"

"Yeah." I murmured.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

My body shook, and I swallowed tears. "Jace…" I started over. "Jace…Jace um,"

"Omigod? What happened?" Zoey forced.

"Jace needs an MRI tomorrow at…" I struggled. "…ten because he might have a spine disease!" I covered my face. I'd been crying all night last night and couldn't fall asleep.

"Omigod. Omigod. Omigod. Omigod!" Zoey repeated.

"You should've never gone through that!" Emily said.

Heather walked by our table, and she looked at us, curious, but then I saw her puffy red eyes. She walked away faster.

"I feel so bad for you two, though," Emily whispered.

"Well, for Klair, yes, for Heather, no." Zoey reassured.

"For both. Their both put through the worst."

"Oh, but good news…John is officially and biologically the father of Jace."

"Really?" they asked in unison, high pitched.

"Yeah. And that my wedding is in August and its April…" I trailed. "And Jace's MRI…" I wiped underneath my eyes for running make-up. "Plus Jace's first birthday is in July."

"Yeah, is Heather still the godmother?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I can't change that, though. It's sent to court and signed and official. I guess I'd have to invite her, too. I just wish that I could take back time and become friends again, but she's always pissed at me and in control once, then she's all humble and weak the next. I don't get it at all. She's sending me all this shit on hotmail and she won't freaking stop. Then I'm the jerk and then she's humble and so innocent. I hate her and I'm sooo over her, too,"

"Well, good for you, Klair! Omigosh, you're growing up so fast!" Zoey joked.

I smiled, and rested my hand on my head, supporting it. "Besides, I just don't see the reason to fight anymore, do you guys?"

"Yes, but in a mature way; no, and because we became insta BFF's all the way!" Zoey smiled. "Look, we're like nothing before, and you knew that you two wouldn't last it all, right? I ditched my old friend in fifth grade, Emily ditched hers in fifth, too and we clicked. Then we met you at gym class and became insta, ultra, awesome friends ever!" she smiled, proud of herself.

"Sometimes, Zoey; sometimes…" Emily teased.

"HEY! That's _me_, you're talking about, here!" she teased back.

We laughed. "Yep, and this is me, and that's her."

We linked arms and giggled down the halls to the gym for the hours of the long education-talking assembly; no worries lasting more than thirty seconds.

Until I thought of Jace.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the past several weeks, I'd been too over-worked on Jace, the wedding, and…drama. John, yeah, he wasn't going back into the army – he finished when we revolved back together, and thank God he didn't go again because I'm not going to lose him.

John and my love relationship stayed the strongest; not that the family wasn't developing, because I felt like I was ready for another kid with John. I knew I should probably wait, but one night, I was doodling in bed, and he was on his laptop reading e-mails when I told him about my dire need.

"You know, John, I almost want another kid soon." He stopped, looked at me, and I almost blushed, but kept my head down and kept doodling my bunnies and googly-eyed animals.

"Oh…well, I don't know about now, but if you're knocked up at six months at the wedding – then the honeymoon wouldn't be that much fun."

"I'm just saying. We have about two months before the wedding John, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be six months pregnant. I've never had a miscarriage, and I've only had one kid and he's a toddler."

I thought about Jace and his upcoming third MRI for his little unknown disease their still testing about. This time, I would want a baby girl, then a baby boy, then a baby girl. Four kids; Jace, Braelyn, Kelton, and Brissa; one big, welcoming family of over-mounted love.

But that didn't stop me. About a month later, we were at the sex streak; and Jace would go to day-care for the day and we'd come home and...yeah.

But I wanted this to work out so bad. I wanted this kid so bad, too. Why did things turn out so good so fast? I mean, yeah, I'm blessed, but, I'm not used to no fights, fun, and lounging days with nothing better to do than make out on the lawn listening to people stare and bicker at us to go get a room while Jace would be picking at grass and laughing when he found a cricket. I mean, John and I, we'd do just that. But when it'd come down to a fight, Jace would always interrupt and bring laughter. I never wanted anything more than my family. But just add a mommy and daddy's girl and make me happy.

**John's POV**

Well, Klarissa wanted a new baby in the house.

I didn't really go against it, but I never thought about it so…early. I knew she wanted a baby girl so bad, you don't have to look too far to see it. When she'd asked me, I knew I wanted one too. It'd be fun; because I could watch my son grow up and teach him things, and Klarissa would have a new baby to cradle and shower with gifts and spoil and dress-alike with. She'd be really happy.

Weeks passed, and we were at it again. Klarissa's not like most girls I've dated. They've been all nagging about the sheets, wanting a peaceful, beautiful color when Klarissa didn't care if it was camouflage or hunting patterns; it just had to be comfy. And, not like most, she didn't give a damn if I did something out of normal office men's nature. After all, I was out of the army, and I could re-learn how to do manly stuff but not become a drunk, perverted loser like that Jake bastard she gets pissed off about.

Jace is looking a lot like me, too. I bought him shades like mine, a mini-me shirt like I have, a hunting-patterned coat, and a fake, roll-around battery-powered mustang for kids that he loves to death. Our dog, Hunter, is our manly companion, and just like me, tries to make his girl, Sophia, happy.

I wanted to give Klarissa a baby girl, but was I ready, myself? If I married her first, I would feel like I owned her or something so she would have a certain boundary line for us and I'd have an excuse to get out of work. Also, it made me feel more secure about things. If anybody asked who the father was, it'd have to be me, because Klarissa would never cheat on me like other girls were if I didn't do anything right.

So, one day at work, I asked my friend, Will, for advice because he has a wife, two boys, and three girls. He knew what it was like; he has a seven-year-old daughter, a five year old boy, a three year-old boy, and baby girl twins so close in age groups.

"So….Klarissa wants another kid," I said, just pondering the open discussion.

He nodded, and looked up from welding a metal bar to the gate we were making. "Dude, you sound uneasy – do _you_ want another one? What, a baby girl this time?"

I looked at him, amazed. "Yeah, she wants a girl bad; she won't stop talking about it,"

"What do you say, then?" he looked at me, curious.

"Well, I want to wait until after the wedding, but she said that it's only a month's difference. But the honeymoon won't be fun if she's sitting there puking, sleeping a lot, eating a lot, and being lazy."

"That's what we did with Hailie; Victoria was fine at the honeymoon. Just do it; don't worry about it, just make her promise to be happy about it."

And I took the advice, too. That night, it happened again, but she was even happier because I said yes. Jace was asleep by nine-thirty, and we had it all to ourselves if we were at the right noise level.

The next morning, Klarissa's squealing and running into the room, her face lit up. "OMIGOD!"

I was half asleep, dazed, and tired. "What now?" But then it hit me like a tidal wave.

Klarissa was knocked up.

**Klarissa's POV (again)**

I was happy. The wedding was about three weeks away; I didn't have to worry much thanks to my two pairs of parents and John's parents and sister. Jace was growing up, and gradually becoming healthy, and I, Klarissa, mother and fiancé, am pregnant.

I'm about four weeks, and I haven't felt a huge difference, either. We're going to the doctor this weekend, and I can't wait to find out what's what on the sonogram. Chances are; it's a girl, a book I studied read. It said there's certain feeling inside when you have different genders. I just hope to God it's not twins, because your boobs triple and their difficult to handle.

I'm starting to get a little bump, and I feel happy. Jace, I guess, noticed it too. He sat on my lap, and leaned back, but turned to face me, and felt my stomach, and stared at me. I felt bad for him; he'd be a little lonely with a new baby to take care of.

"Mommy, fut's tat?" I laughed at his word managing; it sounded like _"Fuck that" _and when he says truck, he can't pronounce his "tr's" and he says _"Me driying a fuck" _ for "me driving a truck".

John's sitting there, hiding his face laughing. "Oh, God, you should work on that," and he laughed some more. "Yeah, mommy, fut's tat?" he teased.

I looked at John, laughing, and said to Jace, "That's gonna be your little brother or sister."

"Mommy, me doun't font anoder brufer or sisfer!" he whined.

So, ever since then, Jace would always whine about it, John always laughing his head off, and me, always stuck in-between.


	18. AN  PLEASE READ!

A/N

Thanks to everyone for reading "The Life of a Teen Mom" but I just want to put out that I'm gonna stop writing it, and come back to it when I finish my other story, "Chick Flick". Thanks for reading, putting up with my ideas for the story, and do you wanna know how it started? I wanted a quick, low-detailed story, so I chose a big font and typed on Micro Word. Yeah, short at the beginning, and then I got addicted to it, added twists and turns, then suddenly got more details and somehow made it seem alive. But then I thought it's almost too much…? Nobody's reading it. So, I quit writing, and I suddenly got 2 reviews, and I still felt like nobody liked it. Then I started Unfortunate Starstruck, and I thought that would be a big thing but nobody read that, either. I want to make "Life of a Teen Mom" up to 30 chapters, and I'm only gonna continue if people actually read it and review. Sorry to those who have read it and liked it, but I've got to get it up the charts. Chick Flick is burning inside me, and sometimes I write because I don't know what to do. I'm not quitting Life of a Teen Mom, but I'm gonna break from writing it. Possibly all writing, but thanks to all who've read my stories and liked it! I hope you guys check out this new story I'm talking about, Chick Flick….R&R!

3,

girllimerdancer57


End file.
